


Limbo

by Hessefan



Category: The Courtney Novels - Wilbur Smith
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Monsoon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se sentía ruin por pedírselo con tanta desesperación, porque sabía que no necesitaba mencionarlo, que Aboli lo haría sin considerarlo siquiera como una obligación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : La Saga Courtney y sus entrañables personajes no me pertenecen, dicha genialidad es de Wilbur Smith. Larga vida al rey (?). Shippeo el Aboli/Hal como si no hubiera un mañana. Los adoro. Especialmente a Aboli, es un grande.
> 
> Advertencia: Spoilers grandes de la segunda parte de El Monzón (conocido en mis pagos como "El juramento").

Había esperado por horas a que le permitieran verlo. No llevaba la cuenta, para él el tiempo corría distinto. Podría estar allí días, las estaciones ir y venir, y de ser necesario, permanecería allí, aguardando un año más.

Estaba viejo, pero el tiempo con él era benévolo, al menos en ese aspecto. Porque el tiempo también era cruel. Le había permitido estar presente y ser parte de tres generaciones Courtney.

Eso le llenaba de orgullo, tanto como le abatía.

Cuando Tom lo vio sentado, esperando pacientemente, recién entonces pudo pasar a verlo. Lo vio acostado en la cama. Era una mera sombra del chiquillo que él había educado en el arte del combate, era apenas una sombra del hombre en el que le había visto convertirse.

—Tal parece, viejo amigo, que tú nos enterrarás a todos.

Aboli trató de responder la broma con una escueta sonrisa, pero no pudo; comprendía que esta vez era distinto a como lo fue con Sir Francis, porque en esta ocasión no sólo se le iba un padre, un capitán, un amigo… es la _vida_ lo que se le iba. Comprendía que, junto a la que se le estaba apagando a Henry, se extinguía la suya.

—Para mí sería un honor —fue lo que dijo finalmente Aboli en respuesta, elevando la vista para perderla a través de la ventana.

—Para mí ha sido un honor poder contar contigo toda mi vida —No le temía a la muerte, no tanto como a todo lo que dejaba detrás. —Prométemelo, Aboli… que estarás ahí para él —Se sentía ruin por pedírselo con tanta desesperación, porque sabía que no necesitaba mencionarlo, que Aboli lo haría sin considerarlo siquiera como una obligación.

—Así como estuve para tu padre, quien fue un padre para mí también. Y así como lo estuve para ti —sostuvo su mano, y se la apretó—estaré para Tom.

—No te olvides de Dorry.

—No lo haré.

—Temo que Billy no quiera ayudar a su hermano…

—No debes preocuparte por eso —puso una mano en su pecho agitado, para conseguir su paz.

Henry, en el umbral de la muerte, no podía dejar de lado las preocupaciones. Miró a los ojos del negro y suspiró aliviado al ver que todavía lo tenía a él, que todavía Aboli seguía estando a su lado. _Como siempre._

—Qué bueno ha sido poder contar contigo, Aboli.

—Qué bueno ha sido viajar contigo, Gundwane.

Los labios de Hal temblaron conmovidos ante el mote cariñoso que el negro le había puesto, hacia ya tanto tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio, porque había muchas cosas por decir, porque no existía la necesidad de decirlas —ya se sabían—; porque el peso de la muerte mellaba sus espíritus y les cerraba la garganta.

—¿Crees que tu Dios me permita visitarte cuando llegue mi hora?

Hal volvió en sí con esa pregunta, y en respuesta le sonrió.

—No lo sé, y en tal caso, yo seré quien te busque en el cielo de tu Dios.

—Hazlo. —Le instó con la mirada a que se lo prometiera. Hal interpretó esa mirada y asintió con convicción.

—Sólo… asegúrate de no morir mientras Tom te necesite. Porque lo hará, Aboli: te necesitará tanto como yo te necesité.

—Y para él estaré.

—Lo siento, lamento mucho decirte todas estas cosas —negó con la cabeza, y Aboli vio, entonces, los ojos de su capitán no sólo llenos de lágrimas, sino también de temores—, sé que no es necesario que te pida todo esto, sé que lo harás. Sé que lo amarás a Tom y lo cuidarás como lo has hecho conmigo.

—Sí, lo cuidaré, de eso estate seguro —afirmó con ahínco, pero se atrevió a contradecir una cosa—, y tu Dios bien sabe que amo a Tom por ser hijo tuyo, pero no me pidas, Gundwane —rogó con calidez—que lo ame tanto como a ti, porque eso sí que me será imposible cumplir —se puso de pie y le dejó un beso en la frente. —No hay hombre ni ser en todo el océano que ame más que a ti.

Hal simplemente sonrió emocionado ante esas cálidas palabras; de repente todos sus temores se esfumaron, y la paz lo embargó.

—Descansa, pequeño… —pidió como si Hal no fuera el hombre que en verdad era, y se tratase del niño que Aboli conoció cuando Sir Francis lo rescató del barco esclavista—Has vivido una buena vida, lo has hecho —aseguró. —Ahora descansa.

Aboli dejó el cuarto de Hal al tercer grito de William reclamando por su presencia.

Se preguntó cuánto más faltaría para que su hora de descanso también llegase. Estaba agotado; junto a la segunda generación Courtney a la que había servido, se iba su corazón.

Vio a Tom luchando metafórica y literalmente con su hermano mayor y supo que todavía le faltaba. Sólo un poco más, y quizás el Dios de su capitán le permitiese descansar en su morada, a su lado.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Me pareció muy injusto, como fan, que Wilbur Smith no les hubiera dedicado un capítulo a estos dos. No pretendía algo slash, por supuesto, pero esperé ansiosa durante varios capítulos algunas palabras o escena chiquita, pero nada… Hal muere y ni mención de Aboli, aunque uno puedo suponer cómo se sintió.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer ^^. Si alguien sabe de fics en español (o en cualquier idioma) de la Saga Courtney, avisen, que ando desesperada por leer algo =( No importa si es slash, hetero, gen, yuri… da igual.


End file.
